


The Legend Middle Earth Had Never Heard Of (DISCONTINUED)

by psychoticstark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Avengers x lord of the rings, Beta Wanted, Civil War (Marvel), Conflict, Confused Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Legolas is confused-er, M/M, Marvel x LOTR, Marvel x Middle Earth, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Desolation of Smaug, Post-The fellowship of the ring, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Legolas, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, The Two Towers, Tony is seriously confused, bottom!tony, kinda long but hey whatever, like seriously, new ship, post-the two towers, small amounts of spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticstark/pseuds/psychoticstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED --</p>
<p>Tony part-takes in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's experiments and unexpectedly finds himself in another universe: Middle Earth. He is welcomed by many dwarves and elves but out of them all befriends Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and things do not go according to plan, if there ever was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, finally some slash with Marvel x Tolkein's world! :D
> 
> Credit to Leo for the idea and creation of the new ship! 
> 
> Also, I think this is the first piece of work out there, and I'm ashamed to say it probably is terrible but for the love of a new ship, here goes.

A quick flash of metal grazed across the stable, the familiar clank of the metal bucket echoed around the wooden stalls.

"Well. Not bad for a - professional?" Tony said, watching silently over a stack of amber-hay, gauntlet dangling lazily from one hand.

"Oh?" Legolas lowered his bow and turned right to face him. "Should you give it your best then, I will be proved wrong."

Tony watched him lower the wooden bow to his sides, immediately jumping over the haystack, a sarcastic smile teasing his face. "Don't mind if I do," he put his gauntlet on his hand and aimed at the set of iron buckets lined on the feeding bench.

"You are going to use sorcery?"

"It's actually pronounced 'technology'." A sharp, high pitched noise and a vibrant flash of yellow forced Legolas to turn from the show. The loudest clanking of all the standing buckets followed.

"Oh-", he stared at the spot on the bench, singed and charred. "You will have to possibly fix that."

Tony smiled and turned to throw the gauntlet onto the nearest pile of hay. "Not my problem." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his earth-brown sweatpants and faced Legolas, a cold yet empathetic smile still haunting his features. "Though I can't believe how you guys manage without the internet. Ahh jees politics must be a bitch to you."

The elf winced. "We don't encourage foul language much," his bow and stack of arrows were now tossed onto the bench while he walked towards Tony.

Tony was still terrified of that weapon. It had been a month ago S.H.I.E.L.D had asked him to volunteer for their new project. Successfully harnessing the power of the tesseract enabled multi-dimensional travel within alternative universes, and of course Tony blandly had said yes.

"Pretty it must be, eh?" Legolas sat down next to Tony on the haystack.

"What?" Tony asked, adjusting the cushioning effect, careful to keep a distance.

"The sunset near skyscrapers?"

"Oh yeah; yeah but not as much as this." He looked ahead to see crisp-golden rays of light paint the sky, sun dimming in the horizon.

"How are your..er.. bathrooms there in the modern land?" Legolas asked, answered by Tony's bashful chuckle.

And here Tony Stark found himself in the land of the unknown. Middle Earth. The least expected place when the project's algorithm was programmed to randomly select dimensions to visit. Ironically, he had also least expected no internet connectivity. A few days in when the people no longer saw him a threat but instead as the travelling 'mage', Legolas, his name was, frowned and asked him about his whereabouts. They got on quickly well and dinners were a bash with the mage's tricks done using "sorcery". It was a one of a kind hospitality when Tony realised the project had failed; the algorithm had to be reprogrammed so his stay would last a while. When he had told Legolas that he could no longer return as quickly as he had arrived, Legolas laughed and offered him a drink.

It was far from bizarre. He looked at the elf toying with the iron gauntlet, turning it around and examining its joints. The hair really killed didn't it? Straight ash-white locks cascaded over his shoulders and Tony was at first sight very confused about his gender. The moment he saw short men with pointed ears with similar locks of air, the thoughts of them being female was erradicated. But of course he had gone with a few locals to the taverns and met some fine women, all amused by the mage's tricks. The amusement and entertainment was short lived when he realised the system had without a doubt failed as there was no sigh of anybody coming to get him; and anxiety crept into Tony's  mind.

Communication between Earth and Middle Earth was cut off and until further notice was established, Tony spent most mornings in the empty stable competing with Legolas. All competitions there were friendly as to put it. Whenever the stable was empty, Tony would wander along the paths in the stable trodden with golden Autumn leaves and take a nap on the hay, reminiscing of how much it reminded him of Clint's farm.

But today he had chosen to spend the entire day practicing his skills with his friendly competitor.

The sun took a while to set and dusk took longer to fall than for dawn to break through the dark, starry sky.

"-and that's how most toilets there work," Tony chuckled.

"Must be wonderful-" Legolas laughed, swaying his legs down from the hay stack, he was in a hysterical fit after hearing about Earth's inventions.

"so you spend all your time like this. Shooting people..things..gob-..?"

"-Goblins," Legolas corrected him. "Yes that is pretty much what I do. Some nice hobbits to chat with uptown. You should visit," he rubbed the back of his neck, squinting at the orange sky. "We had a dragon once- eh, Smaug,- it is gone now so I spend time like this waiting for a quest."

"Dragons.." Tony repeated under his breath. Mental note to never return. "Hang on, real fire breathing lizards?"

"Not lizards, they are dragons, like," he brought his arms in front of himself, curled his palm into claws and snarled at the air in front of him.

"Oh comical dragons-" Tony laughed.

Legolas watched with a smile of awe as Tony laughed. What an odd being he was. He had never before seen a man who pretended to be intimidating and hysterical at the same time. It was wonderful meeting another human.

When they had both stopped laughing and were now gazing in silence at the clouds, Legolas sighed.  
"You remind me sometimes of my father...Thranduil..he, ehm, has your humor and your wit."

"Oh where is he now?" Tony asked. Legolas ignored

"Do you have a family?" Legolas asked, adjusting his hands on the hay.

"No sir, never crossed my mind. One special lady though but she left long ago; good times, good times," Tony sighed. "You?" He looked at the elf.

"Me? Niet- I share a similar fate. Love, it is ......a puny feeling."

"Yeah, man, I feel you."

Silence bellowed but the relaxing sunlight soothed Tony's mind. He was calculating. Numbers to fix the system. Numbers flowing in and out of consciousness. Few minutes in, he glimpsed the familiar face studying him carefully. "What?"

"Nothing!-" Legolas blinked. "You are such an intriguing creature."

Tony sarcastically cried out in pain as though emotionally wounded. From the corner of his right eye he watched Legolas smile and look back at the sky ahead of them.

"It is difficult?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"When you meet somebody new ...and a lot of things change for yourself, you get me?"

"I think so.."

"It is odd meeting a person who is the polar opposite and the finding out like you had said, opposing poles attract-"

Tony laughed but then realized Legolas hadn't looked away. Not a change in position. Every strand of his hair was still in the light breeze. His smile was a solemn, thin line now. His forehead wrinkled when he frowned.

"Do you think the same sometimes?"

Tony hesitated. "All the time."

There wasn't another moment Tony could choose. Legolas leaned forward, cold azure eyes piercing Tony's. His breath was audible in little huffs and his brows were still knitted. "Do you really?"

Tony didn't move, he was still calculating when Legolas softly pressed his cold lips against Tony's, eyes slowly closing in time. Tony's chocolate-brown eyes were open in surreal shock; his heartbeat rose and he couldn't move. He closed his eyes, hand almost reaching for Legolas' face but retracted.  
He could hear the elf's heart beating twice as loud as his.

The air seemed to still around them. Tony's eyes were closed but he could see the bright sunset-yellow through his eyelids from facing the sun. His arms were stiller than the atmosphere and he felt incredibly awkward. But this was inexorable, he thought.

Legolas' lips moved slowly against his, their sharp breathing through their noses reminded Tony of the dragon and the elf's impression of it; almost immediately his lips widened into a smile. "Mmpfh-" he chuckled, pulling his lips away from the elf, whose head was still tilted, eyes now partly open and eyebrows knitted.

Tony shook his head with a chuckle, bringing his hand up to rub his forehead with another laugh. Legolas looked at Tony, arms resting on the hay at his sides. "Is anything wrong?" he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"No," Tony laughed, wiping away tears at the corners of his eyes. "I just saw something funny?"

"During this?" The elf frowned. He was confused and Tony enjoyed it.

"I remembered you pretending to be the dragon, it was rad."

"Rad?"

"It means funny, or cool."

"Oh," Legolas turned and squinted at the sunset, immediately bursting into another fit of his laughter. He brought his arms forward and mocked the dragon once again, sending them both yowling back into the hay with a thud.

"-And then Bilbo was hit by the trolls-"

Tony grabbed his stomach as he laughed away, staring at the darkening sky above them, turning dark red as though the sky was bruised by the setting sun.

"Stupid Earth. I tell you. This place is so much better." Tony said.

"Earth sounds rad." The elf replied after a short second. Tony laughed again.

They were both lying on the stack of hay in the open field, staring at the sky, each lost in their own meddled thoughts. Legolas had his pale arms crossed over his stomach, the cold air chilling his skin. He had taken his cloak off at a point when he was sweating fiercely and the sun was still up. The bows and arrows and the gauntlet were back at the stable and Tony occasionally looked at the scars on the elf's biceps, trailing up to his shoulders where they disappeared under his gold embroidered tank shirt.

These people are fighters; not like the _heroes_ back on Earth, Tony thought, losing himself once again.

"Anthony.."

"Hmm?" He turned his head to the right, looking at the elf who was still staring into the bruising sky. "Call me Tony, I told you."

"Sorry-er, Tony," Legolas frowned at the sky. "Do you think you have to return?"

"Return to Earth?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Of course I do..I can't stay here too long, the planet needs the Avengers."

"So when the portal is fixed you will never return to Middle Earth?" Legolas turned his head to look at Tony who had been staring all along.

"Well, umm," Tony blinked. "I will. I will sometime."

"I see."

"You can visit Earth."

"My people here need me as well."

"Right," Tony rolled his eyes with a smile. "Princess of the woods, isn't it? Oh..my bad, I meant prince but the hair really gives a faux impression. Besides you didn't greet me with a proper 'hello' that day. Tried to rip my lungs out instead."

A minute of intense staring and almost abruptly Legolas prodded himself up with an elbow and moved right above Tony, both hands placed on the hay, either side of Tony's head.

The brunette's breath froze in his lungs as the elf's knees were planted on the hay with Tony's legs in between. "Hello." He smiled down at him as he hovered above. "I am Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of the Woodland realm. Who are you?"

Tony looked up at his blue eyes, almost clouded with grey. His white locks had flown over his shoulders and were inches away from Tony's neck, occasionally brushing his skin and causing him to suppress involuntary shivers. "Tony Stark," he said. He slowly pulled his hands up to the elf's sides. "Genius, multi-millionaire, playboy philanthropist. Also saved the world many times." Tony added.

"I do not know what most of that means," Legolas smiled and moved Tony's arms up with his own, holding them above Tony in place. "But I think you are trying to compete with me, no?"

"No."

Another smile and the elf lowered his head to latch his mouth on Tony's. His hair brushed against Tony's cheeks and he winced, trying to move it away with his hand but Legolas wouldn't let him. They were breathing harder now and Legolas lowered his body onto Tony's, weight pressing on each corner and curve.  
A second later he pulled away and licked his lips. "How is that for a hello, multi-millionaire?"

Tony looked at the smiling elf and snickered. "This happens quite often to me, more with the ladies to be honest."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What about this?"

"What-mphff-" Legolas kissed him again and Tony for once felt not pleasure, but guilt and worry pool beneath his eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut is next!

Tony's eyes shot open into the stream of sunlight pouring in from between the curtains. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, stifling a yawn. Was he late for practice? 

Few minutes after he pulled on a tee, he left the place as it was and ran through the door, into the streets. Where was Legolas? Weren't they last near the stable?  
The last or perhaps in this case the first thing Tony hoped for was for the whole experience to have been a dream, and that he had had no affair with the elf. He looked around the place for a bit but Legolas was nowhere in sight, perhaps he was with his father? To Tony, he seemed like a daddy's boy.

One of the taverns was open so Tony dropped his search and found a wooden table to sit at. It was unusually crowded for a morning in Rivendell now that the dwarves and Hobbits too were allowed to stay or visit. The tavern wasn't noisy, still its dark teak wood ceilings and ledges heard the whispers and grumbles of frustrated dwellers. 

The communication devices no longer worked in Middle Earth and now there was no hope in returning home for Tony. Either SHIELD is mourning his loss right now or have planned to send somebody to fetch Tony once the system works. He felt tired and the dark circles under his eyelids did not help conceal the fact. 

After he had started to toy with the salad he had ordered, his eyes drifted to a fair-haired elf enter the tavern. She had a pendant made of minuscule pearls and looked extremely young. Tony at once recognized her as Tiranaiel. She was the daughter of of an elf who had welcomed Tony on the first day, and she owned this tavern. 

"Hello," she walked up to Tony's table and sat down opposite to him. "What brings you here alone?"

"Alone?"

"You are always surrounded by our people," she smiled warmly. "Why are you alone?"

"Oh, I don't think the people here know me too well." Tony answered.

"Where is the prince who always accompanies you?" She took an olive from his untouched plate. 

"He isn't here. Didn't see him." Tony pushed the plate to her and she hesitated.

"I heard he is at the meadow, hunting as always." 

"Oh?" Tony was convinced he had dreamed. And now he was very worried about returning home. How will the Avengers manage the tower alone? Bruce can help but his impatience might just put everybody at risk. He had to get back, this wasn't his land or home or kingdom no matter how much the elves had convinced him. To them he was an asset.

"I suppose you have visited The Shire?" she asked. 

Tony looked up from his mug. "I...no I'm not a fan of midgets."

Tiranaiel's expression didn't stir. Her gray eyes dissolved into an orb of ember. "Very stone-hearted, you are. Must not do so. The hobbits and dwarves do not like that."

Tony was warned about the changing eye colours of such elves. It displayed their intuitive ability and it was best to get the most out of this time.

"Yeah I know. It's my thing. Won't change," he looked around at some of the dwarves throwing curious glances towards him. "What can you tell me of Legolas?"

"What is there to know?"

"Is he married to somebody?"

Tiranaiel chuckled, her voice a small, relaxing sound. "That bothers you. Would you have chosen to be his wedded one?"

Tony choked on the water and wiped his mouth hurriedly with the back of his palm. He looked at the smiling elf. "What?" He croaked and wiped his shirt. "No, I'm not- no I wanted to know why he's so grumpy." 

Tiranaiel leaned forward, placed her hands on the table and whispered, "Legolas is like that. He has always been so. One cannot blame him, human, but if you happen to get on the enemy's side, he has no hesitation to feel abhorrence."

Tony's dark eyes met with her own. They were still the colour of fire refusing to be extinguished. 

"But," she continued, leaning back onto the chair. "There must be some reason you have not returned to Earth, is there not?" 

"The portal won't work. It isn't my will."

"It is not your will, but what if destiny? What if, human, you are to stay here and never return to Earth," her voice barely a breathy whisper. "I see the serendipity enveloping you. You cannot run."

Tony stared. 

"Legolas is very fond of you visiting us. I have never seem him so thrilled-"

"He's hunting creatures I have never heard of before and if that's how he displays excitement, boy, do I have to learn a lot here."

"But we are enlivened with your visit as well. We have not come across such...magical beings as of you. Of course, Gandalf," she looked up at the ceiling and blinked with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Gandalf would have been the one to fight with. Although I think no mage or wizard has ever defeated him in a battle."

"I've heard of him. Legolas told me. And of the dwarves, the fellowship, Mordor and the Hobbits, I think."

"The mage and the hunter," she said softly after a quiet pause, tilting her head. "You will be very useful in our army.."

"I'd love to but I don't think I can stay that long. I need to get home. The planet literally needs me."

She sulked. "Stay, will you, mage? For a while longer at least?"

"Until I get home I've got no other choice, hun," he emptied the mug with a last gulp and immediately rose from his chair. The 'thud' of the mug on the table made Tiranaiel gasp and almost abruptly her eyes shadowed into smoky-grey. She turned in time to see Tony leave the tavern, a smile playing on her lips.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate if you can read this!

Hello! Thank you so much for the reads! Agh, I'm so excited to write this fic, but unfortunately I decided to be an idiot and publish it whilst my finals are still ongoing. I'm writing the chapter with smut ( ~~bless~~ ) at the moment and trust me, it isn't easy work, so I've decided to put this fic up (future chapters and everything I've published until now) for _**beta-read**  _so if there are any subtle errors, or anything specific you'd like to see in the fic/smut, which would help me out, _please_ drop me a message at the email in my profile! I'm really lagging behind on creativity.  
  
I'd appreciate it greatly and the next chapter will be posted as soon as I'm done with perfecting it!


	4. Chapter 4

Tony left the tavern with mixed feelings, unaware of Tiranaiel's riddle-like premonitions and intuitions but he did understand that he had to keep mind over heart for Legolas. He'd been with men before but never fell in love with their eyes, their soul and their heart. He just did what he had to do.  
The roads disappeared behind him as he walked to the lonely stable in the all too familiar meadow. The risen sun was overhead and everything was painted yellow, even the whey and wheat had a brighter, golden tinge. Shielding his face with his arm, he thought once again of how frightfully jobless he was. This is a vacation, take time out for yourself, he thought aloud.

The last of the paved road was ebbing into a muddy track and the golden stable hazed into view. The breeze was subtle and there was no sound otherwise. Maybe he could rest and clear his mind awhile before looking for Legolas, he thought again. What if he actually liked the elf? Tony was always one to fall into and out of love with anybody who crossed his path but he wasn't able to remember the last time he fell in love with somebody because of their sheer thoughts and personality. It troubled him to think so. If he was developing feelings for Legolas, what would he do when it would be time to get back to Earth? He can't just leave this place, no; two months is ample time to grow new connections, whether it be a contemporary, alien world or a creature he'd only heard of in tales and watched in cartoons as a child. And spending every day from dawn to dusk-fall with the same being, learning about the prodigious world from whatever Legolas had to teach him about it, was sufficient to rethink his choices. 

Tony ran to the stable, throwing his sneakers onto the crisp hay below. A rush of cold from the shadows the roof cast soothed his burning skin and he was about to climb atop a haystack when a familiar, cold voice rang throughout the stable, followed by clanking of bows against their quiver.

"You're late."

He immediately turned around and saw Legolas appear from the shadows, his silver hair ablaze like metal.

"I'm not." Tony replied.

"I came here earlier," he admitted with a sigh and put his weapon down. "But since I came here earlier, you are late." He jogged over to Tony's stack of hay and motioned for them to sit up. "I am unable to concentrate. I have been given orders to embark with Tauriel to collect some valuables from Lothlorien."

"Oh." Tony replied, shifting to allow Legolas sit beside him. "This Tauriel girl, she's very pretty."

"She is."

"Are you together? You spend a lot of time with her, you know."

Legolas laughed and waved his hand. "Nay, mellon, she and I fight alongside. She is a sister to me, and at times a mother."  
  
An unanticipated sigh of relief escaped Tony's lips and he reprimanded himself in his mind. They spent long minutes in silence, gazing into the field in front. Legolas was bothered nowadays, Tony thought. His radiant face had started to dim with passing days. He couldn't bring himself to his sense and his skills had started to wane into nothing but a lucky shot. Elves were indeed odd creatures.  
They talked about the view, the scorching heat and the latest happenings when Legolas asked Tony where he had been all morning.

"Went to eat. Couldn't eat," he sighed. "I met Tiranaiel. Her eyes did the whole scary thing again."

Legolas chuckled. "She reminds me of lady Galadriel. What did she tell you?"

"Umm," Tony hesitated. "Asked me to stay. Said I'd be useful in the army."

"Is all?" The elf raised an eyebrow. "She usually speaks much more than just a few sentences."

"That's all she said.."

"Then clearly it is either you are lying, or you have mistaken somebody else for Tiranaiel." Legolas whispered thoughtfully.

"She spoke about you." Tony closed his frowning eyes and rubbed his brows, immediately regretting having said so. What use was hiding it? At this point he was convinced almost every creature in this world was able to read the thoughts of others, so hiding something from this elf was pointless. But what would he tell him? What if Tiranaiel was simply messing with his head, playing a little joke on the newcomer so Tony would be embarrassed when he ventured in depth to find out whether her intuitions were valid.

Legolas' mouth curved into a smirk. "Cannot be." The younger man rolled his eyes. "Why would anybody speak of somebody like me, I wonder." He laughed. God, Tony loved that smile, and that laugh. The porcelain skin on his face would flow into wrinkles at the corners of his bright eyes.

The prince coughed and Tony watched as his hands reached towards the end of his brown tunic, and pulled it over his head. His silvery hair fell taut over his pale chest and suddenly Tony was out of words to say. He cleared his throat, eyes nervously darting all over the elf's toned abdomen, which was extremely luminescent as light reflected off sweat beads that rolled down to his stomach.

"Tony?"

"What?"

"I said it is unusually hot outside and I do not want to melt." He tossed the tunic to the ground. "What did Tiranaiel say of me?"

"She," Tony's eyes followed the seams on his own pants. "She said you are extremely fond of me; and that I shouldn't leave as worse fate awaits me or some prophetic bullshit like that." Silence followed. "Is it true?" He finally asked, looking at Legolas.

"I am unsure, mellon nïn."

"Of what?"

Legolas turned his head, looked at Tony and placed a pale hand on his chest. "I am of the Elvish and here I have befriended a man who questions the thoughts of the higher kind."

"I mean no disrespect, I just-"

The prince's palm clutched onto the neck of Tony's shirt and without warning he yanked it forward, smashing their lips together fiercely. He pushed the brunette onto the hay again and pulled away when he had briefly pinned Tony down with his hands and knees. "Let us finish where we left, _echil_."

The heavy exhale escaped the brunette when his back hit the hay. "Ugh!-Wait, so this happened yesterday? What happened?" He breathed out, dazed.

The elf chuckled and Tony felt warm breath on his lips. "You drank with the dwarves before you came to me. You were drunk, mellon, and you fell asleep so I took you home." He explained.

Reality hit him hard. He remembered now the numerous pints of fine white wine the dwarves had offered him. They promised it had a lasting affect and so it did. It was before noon and like always, Tony woke up for breakfast but instead found one of his newly made friends, Gorfniv, a short and shabby dwarf with a long, braided beard, at his door. Without another word of protest, he was ushered into a wooden tavern within walking distance where he simply had to accept Gorfniv's treat it seemed. Upon entering the tavern with a crouched head, his gaze drifted over the mousy brown haired dwarves, all cheering and clinking wooden glasses together. And eventually, he was forced to drink the special wine. The liquid felt hot against his cold throat and Tony soon couldn't get enough of it.

"I passed out hours later after I drank?" He asked, hands crawling onto Legolas' shoulders.

"Yes, we have that type of drinks," The elf's eyes twinkled grey and he bent down to nuzzle Tony's collar-bone. "I will buy you as many as you wish.."

Tony whined in approval as Legolas gently scraped his teeth across his neck. He shifted his weight to his pelvis and Tony felt the elf's stiff cock through his leggings. Oh, no. He pushed his chest up at Legolas to tell him to move and the elf immediately withdrew, a concerned look enveloping his face. "Did I hurt you?"

Tony tried to release his hands from the elf's grip but wasn't able to. "I don't," he said in a small, throaty voice. "I don't think you should...."

"Why not?"

"Don't.."

The elf raised an eyebrow subtly. "Do you not....feel the same?"

Tony's heart hammered and he stammered as he searched for words, afraid that Legolas would walk away if he wouldn't speak in time, drowned in disappointment. He wasn't prepared for an encounter this intimate, and the one he had previously, he _thought_ of simply as a forbidden dream.  
"You possibly can't make me admit."  
  
The prince stared until it got uncomfortable. "Alright!" Tony admitted. "I can't tell you, because this is too quick, and it doesn't make sense," he frowned and closed his eyes. "I have to back home. Even if I admit how I feel, which I won't, I can't stay here and rob you of your love, or whatever you'd call it." 

"I will not let you go," Legolas' intense stare had Tony trying his best to prevent growing hard, but failed. "Gerog i chûn nîn mi agoreg," the elf whispered as he released Tony's arms to reach for his shirt. "You have done something no other has. You have taken my heart." He paused and looked away for a moment. "I will be banished from Mirkwood if anybody gets to know about my feelings towards you, but I shall risk it."

Tony's own heart yelled at the cheesy lines but it was working all together. There was no point in bickering; the heat around them was too much, and he was about to have Legolas take him without protest. Without breaking eye contact, he reached down and threw his shirt over his head, not caring where it landed. He wanted Legolas and whether the elf was toying with him or not, he didn't care. Perhaps Tony had to return, but at the moment, nothing was cared for; all senses were lost. Maybe it was the magic floating in the atmosphere but he had fallen for the Prince of Mirkwood. He remembered every detail now: the way the elf's eyes twinkled with excitement, or the way he had determination over his face while training Tony and his subtle, slow words that had Tony trying to brainwash himself at night.

"Elo.." Legolas whispered in awe, dragging his hands across Tony's tanned chest, settling at the top of his pants. He looked at Tony for approval and completely disrobed him, lapping up the sight of the bronze-skinned man sprawled on the hay. "Le bainon." he breathed as he reached down to nip at Tony's chest.

"Translate."

"You are so beautiful." Legolas laughed into Tony's skin, sending shivers down to his exposed, growing erection. _Don't you dare_ , Tony's conscience bellowed. The last thing he wanted to know during the aftermath is that elves are the most deceitful creatures in this dimension. Although, he very well knew that the prince probably had his way to violate Tony but there was something _so_ seductive about the creature that made his mind fall to consent.  
Legolas towered over him and bent down further to the man's ears. He gave them a few slow kisses and took one earlobe into his heated mouth, nibbling it with care. "Tony," he whispered. _Ugh_ , the man's mind reprimanded and an answering groan left his lips.  
  
"Can it be that you are enjoying this?" His silken voice sang as he licked a sloppy stripe down to the brunette's hard nubs.   He held his breath as he felt the elf's kisses travel downwards with each one and let out a small gasp when a cold hand wrapped around his member.

With strained eyes, Legolas glanced up at Tony laying with his head thrown back. He smiled and placed three soft kisses across the top of his cock when Tony let out a small groan and bucked his hips.

The Silvan elf placed a hand on Tony's stomach and pushed him back down onto the hay. "You never have had patience," his voice vibrated throughout him and abruptly, he withdrew his lips. A small smirk before pulling Tony up onto his lap in one swift motion, and he asked. "Do you think you can run?" A vexatious smile pulled at the corners of his pale lips and for the Devil, Tony thought. That smile was worth dying for.

"Nope."   
  
The cold grey eyes locked him in place, their faces only inches away. "Naer." His hands held Tony's back and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tony ran his tongue along the elf's lip and slipped it into his warm mouth, grasping the back of his neck. The elf tasted the familiar tone of wine as he sucked on Tony's tongue, moaning as the man allowed him to undo his leggings. This was everything; in this moment Tony felt important, and perhaps even loved. The aroma of pine and wood reminded Tony that he was going to love Legolas with a twin-sided mind. He wanted to go home, badly, but he also felt at home, held tightly in the prince's needy embrace. Legolas rid himself completely of all clothing and settled Tony on his lap, not once breaking this kiss. They moved their lips against each other hungrily, gnawing at the feelings of comfort and warmth growing in their minds and the pathetic sounds they made resonated throughout the abandoned stable. Tony's other hand reached down and grabbed the elf's stiff shaft, stroking it and spreading his precum evenly. Legolas moaned sharply into Tony's mouth and clutched his hand to stop the movement. "No.." He whispered; a bit longer and he wouldn't have lasted. They kissed again for sometime before parting and Legolas dug his face into the tanned cusp of Tony's neck, tongue darting out to lick wet stripes across his neck bones.

The man straddled him, impatiently wiggling on top and the elf laughed.  
" _Now_ you are impatient," he sighed into Tony's ear. "I hope you know, Tony, we will be bonded, and it cannot be undone.."

The brunette hummed appreciatively at his words and lifted his head to look into those pale eyes. He placed a soft kiss on the elf's lips. He was lost for his own as he knew precisely this would be a regretful thing to do, but to swim in lust without drowning was impossible. Legolas was right; he had never had patience for anything and that always threw him into the darkest chasms of trouble. In fact, Tony was now unable to distinguish between two situations, be given one is life and the other death. The elf grasped Tony's waist and lifted him up with ease. Just then Tony remembered the undeniable super strength these beings possessed, despite their thin, feebly physique.

He lowered Tony again and the man protested in disappointment. "Wait," Legolas said, cupping Tony's jawbones. "I do not think I have brought along anything to prepare you... I cannot hurt you." Tony raised a frustrated eyebrow. "Seriously?" He asked before harshly pushing Legolas down onto the hay by his shoulders."I think I can take care of that."   
  
_I'm so fucked_ , Tony thought. 

  
Legolas tried to look up at the brunette to ask him what he was up to when his breath stopped short in his lungs. " _Valar!_ " He almost shouted when he felt the tip of Tony's tongue run across his slit. Tony had done this before, but he'd never done it without feeling conscious of his actions. He placed his hands on the elf's strong thighs and ran his tongue along a vein. Below him, Legolas was squirming and uttering cries of protest. With his hands still aside, Tony slowly took the hardened length into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the flesh. He took in a shallow breath and moved his head back and forth.

  
" _Oh Valar--_ Tony..." 

He hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue along every inch of flesh he could reach, slicking it with saliva and precum. Legolas looked like an elegant mess now; a scene Tony thought he'd never see before he left. The Prince of Mirkwood's back was arched, hay was entangled in his elegant locks and mouth opening and closing with Tony's name. Was he truly a prince of royalty and dignity after all?  
  
The brunette hummed, causing Legolas to shudder beneath. He savoured the elfhood one last time before withdrawing with a wet, slobbery  _pop_. It would have been ecstatic to have done so for a longer time if Legolas hadn't become undone so quickly. Tony wanted him badly, and he wasn't going to ruin the mood with one wrong move. He heard Legolas sigh deeply before looking up at him.   
  
"And you think  _this_ is enough?" The prince asked, rising up with a painfully hard cock.   
  
Tony climbed atop him and straddled his thighs again. "Must be," he said before pushing his lips against the elf's.  _Oh_ , Tony felt terribly naughty even though Legolas was the one who initiated this. He felt the elf's hands knead his lower back a slow, delightful moan escaped his lips. Legolas held tighter and slipped his tongue into the moaning brunette's mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this nesting in my drafts page and decided it'd be no harm to post. I do however think I may discontinue this fic because it's a little difficult to update quickly, and oh boy kinda cringy, but oh well I'll see. Thanks for reading! All support means much!


End file.
